


Do It For Yourself And See

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [20]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A intimate conversation with Andrea makes Lori try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Yourself And See

Late nights around the fire tended to bring out strange conversations. Things like Daryl talking about seeing a chupacabra, or Glenn musing about what might have caused the dead to crave meat. Lori figured this one had to be the strangest by far. How the topic of masturbation came up, she wasn't sure, but there she was. Talking about how she didn't care for it with Andrea.

“So you're telling me you've never done it?” Andrea was laying on her side in front of the fire. They were the only ones left up, except for T-Dog, who was on watch. 

“No, I've done it.” Lori sighed, pushing back her long brown hair behind her ears. “I just never liked it.”

“Maybe you were doing it wrong.” Andrea laughed.

“Maybe I prefer having someone else do it for me.” Lori shot back. She didn't feel like sleeping. Even though this conversation was a little too intimate to be having with a stranger, it was better than laying awake in her tent wondering if she was going to die tomorrow. 

“See, that's where I don't get it.” The blonde sat up, and dusted the dirt off of her elbow. “You know yourself better than anyone else. So it stands to reason you should be the one who can get you off the best.” 

Lori sighed. “Every time I tried it just tickled and got me frustrated. Besides, it feels better when it's a man.” She felt her cheeks grow a little warmer. Even though she didn't know the other woman at all, it was a relief to talk to someone like this. It was normal, kind of.

“I'm gonna have to really disagree there. I've been with both, and women, for the most part, not all of them, know a lot more about what they're doing.” Andrea raised and lowered her brow, smiling slyly.

“Yeah, but they don't have the kind of equipment that I want.” The brunette threw a twig into the fire. 

“Some women do. Sometimes it's made of silicone and sometimes it's the real thing. And it's just as nice as what men have.” Lori gave her an incredulous look. She'd never met anyone quite like Andrea.

“I think that's a little out there for me.” Lori said with a laugh. 

“Oh you poor deprived soul. It's your loss.” The way Andrea's smiling and the late hour are making Lori feel giddy. This kind of frankness is what she needed. Sure, she had Shane to talk to, but some conversations were better had with women. Even if the woman in question was someone she'd only known for a few days.

“I'm gonna head off to bed.” The blonde stood with a fluid motion. “It was real nice talking to you Lori. Goodnight.” 

“'Night.” Lori watched her amble back towards her tent. Her legs looked so long in those pants she was wearing. It made the brunette a little envious. Andrea acted so confident in everything she did. Lori wished she could be a little more like that. Or at the very least have a butt that looked that nice. 

She wasn't sure why she was so focused on the other woman's behind, but it seemed only natural. It was a good looking butt, that was all.

Walking back to her tent, Lori kept thinking about what Andrea had said. It made sense. Maybe she should try it again. It certainly couldn't hurt. After 36 years, she figured she could get masturbating right at least once. 

Carl was deep in sleep when she poked her head in the tent. That was enough reassurance for her. There was a spot under a tree close to the tent that would do. It was a little risky, but she was feeling like taking a risk. Besides, she figured that it would be brief. She didn't have high hopes for herself.

She sat at the foot of the tree and tried to touch herself in ways that could bring about arousal. She rubbed and stroked her breasts, first through her tank top, then slipping underneath it. She hadn't bothered with a bra that day. It had seemed like the last thing she should be worrying about. So far so good. The area under her breasts was sweaty. It didn't feel very sexy, but it felt good to touch herself like this. 

As she touched herself she thought of the last time she'd been with Shane. It had been quick, and she hadn't orgasmed from it, but it had felt good to have someone else's weight on top of her. In her mind they could have taken it slow. Shane wasn't very good at foreplay, so she had trouble imagining him doing things to make her hot. Like kissing and licking her neck and shoulders. Or running his fingertips over her ribs down to her hips. 

Andrea had said that women were better at that then men. Lori was inclined to believe her. The men she'd been with always looked befuddled by how to touch her, like her body was a Rubik's Cube. They never thought to just ask what felt good. That memory of what the blonde had said sparked a new image in her head. Instead of Shane, Andrea doing all those foreplay thing to her. Her tongue tracing Lori's collarbones before sucking on them while she gently circled her nipple with her fingertips before pinching it. 

Lori's hands stopped. Just that brief image had made her breath quicken and her pussy throb. She'd never really fantasized about being with other women, she could never picture herself doing it or even think of what a woman could do for her. But if she tried hard enough, she could imagine what Andrea could do. 

She unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand in. She moved her fingers around, trying to figure out how the hell to make herself feel good and not leave her feeling like she had a case of proverbial blue balls. Her index finger slid over her clit, but it wasn't enough. Why was it so damn hard for her? She was about to say fuck it, and give up despite her arousal when her fingertip curled forward just enough to touch the tip of her clit that was not covered by the hood. It send shivery, goosebumpy, metallic feelings up her spine. 

Lori's eyes went wide and she repeated the motion. It was like every good thing in the world concentrated in one feeling. Birthdays, Christmases, sleeping in, fresh coffee, strawberries that tasted like strawberries and not just bland, sour lumps, a world without walkers. She wet her fingertip with her juices, and moved it in a steady curled motion over the nub. Success. 

Her chest heaved and her legs tried to find purchase in the leaves on the forest floor. Her eyes squinted and her mouth hung open taking in shallow breaths. Maybe this was what Andrea was talking about. Maybe this is what women could do for each other. Not just with their fingers, but with their tongues. The idea of Andrea's tongue flicking across the head of her clit made her moan low inside her throat. She'd never asked for anyone to do that for her. Her first boyfriend had tried, but it had been so disappointing she'd shrugged it off every time he'd offered after that 

The orgasm was quick and felt like a hard tug to her pelvis that reached up into her gut before relaxing to just throbs. When she tried to touch her clit again she let out a hiss of pain. It was too sensitive now to do anything else. She buttoned her jeans and zipped them up. When she got back to her cot, it was easy to relax and doze off. Satisfaction curled around Lori like a purring cat, and she wondered if she should tell Andrea that she finally figured out how to masturbate successfully. Maybe the blonde could tell her about some fun tricks, or maybe even offer to give her a hand. That would be nice.


End file.
